This invention relates generally to racks and, more particularly, to a rack for electrical equipment.
The present invention represents an improvement on the rack described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,107. The rack shown in that patent has a horizontal extension (identified by the reference numeral 33 in the patent drawings) overhanging the bottom of the base of the rack. The extension is not removable from the rack and thus hinders installation of, and access to, wiring and electrical equipment located in the space below the extension. The extension also makes it difficult to secure the rack to the floor, which is usually accomplished by drilling holes into the floor and then driving bolts into these holes through openings in the bottom of the base. The presence of the immovable extension typically requires that the floor be marked (using the openings in the base as a template) to show the drill locations, the rack moved, the holes drilled, the rack returned to its original position, and the bolts then driven into the drill holes through the openings in the base. This process is time-consuming and inconvenient, and the extension still tends to inhibit driving of the bolts into place.
The construction and assembly of the seismically braced rack shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,107 is substantially different from racks used in areas where bracing to resist earthquake damage is not necessary. Therefore, substantially different components and procedures must be set up to manufacture racks with and without seismic reinforcement. Also, the gusset design shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,107 is not suited for retrofit application to existing racks to make them more earthquake resistant.